Dregn Mt
Background In a distant future, Dregn is all set to be the evil emperor who will reign unchallenged over Clint City. But sadly for him, a prophet has predicted that the clans’ descendants will form an alliance to bring about his downfall. So although he doesn’t believe in fortune-telling, he’s decided he'd better take a trip to the past to annihilate today’s clans and buy himself a little peace of mind. Missions *'Triumphant Emperor: '''Win 150 rounds with Dregn. *'Dregn's Heir:' Win 1,000 fights with at least 2 Vortex. Advantages and Disadvantages '''Advantages:' *His base power is 8, which is good for a 5*. *His ability removes 4 life your opponent. *The minimum for his ability is 0, meaning you can KO with him. *Counting both his damage and his ability, you can inflict 8 damage to your opponent, meaning you can 2HKO with some of the other members of Vortex. *His damage increases to 6 with fury, meaning you can inflict 10 damage to your opponent. *His ability helps in case you want to bluff your opponent. *The Vortex's bonus means that you gain 2/3 pillz if you lose with him. Disadvantages: *His damage is four, which is low for a 5*. *His main weakness are cards like Yookie and Yayoi Cr, who not only reduces his damage, but also cancels out his ability. *He is a 5*, so he takes up a lot of room in your deck. *He is a rare and can be hard to obtain in a deck. He's also very expensive. *He has competition from the other 5* in Vortex. Webcomic *In the official manga, Dregn has been reduced to an alcoholic bum that lives on the streets and will not say no to any money thrown around. ("In another life, he was Dregn, the uncontested leader of the Vortex, the most powerful clan in Clint City. Contrary to his appearance, a man that you see as simply not that much, in another life he was a powerful emperor and feared by all.") In the manga's storyline, he is keeping a protective watch over Dounia. *In "The Reunion", his sister and Hive leader (Maana Cercei) propose a truce at a local tavern near Orfanwood. Instead, it was all a trap where a fight breaks out and he gets punched in the face by IronJaw. He finds himself in front of Death Adder and several hooded members of Dominion, who now are in possession of Dregn's crown and scepter. His fate is currently unknown. Strategy *A good idea for a 2HKO is to first use C Wing on your opponent, which will make your opponent lose two life and get you a pill back. Afterwards, fury with Dregn and use all of your pillz on him. Both his damage and his ability will help to finish your opponent off. Trivia *His artwork is based off of Nightmare from the SoulCalibur series. *He is the only clan leader who was drawn by John Sein. *His face in the last level could be based off the character, Cats from the Zero Wing video game. *Given the time era of where he and his clan came from, this makes Dregn the youngest clan leader in the game. *According to Schluck's bio, Dregn has a late aunt who was poisoned, which lead to Schluck getting his food tasting job. *He also appears (as the narrator) in Hive's promo video. *He is brother and husband of Maana Cercei, meaning he and Maana are the first incestuous couple in the game. *His Cr announcement stated that, due to the events in "The Reunion" comic (where he was soundly beaten by the Hive and IronJaw), he mysteriously disappeared from Clint City. His clan tore Clint City apart to find him, but to no avail. Even IronJaw, who had a great time fighting him in the tavern, has no idea where Dregn has disappeared to. *His MT announcement stated: "According to the latest news, Dregn has succumbed to his wounds. Are the Hive releasing fake news to ridicule the Vortex in front of the other clans? Well, whatever.s going on, the clan will certainly now let Maana Cercei go unpunished. The war has just gone from bad to worse. The clan remains hopeful and their search is far from over… After all, these days you can work miracles with just a few DNA strands…" *He seems to be the first official leader to have died. Concept Artwork File:Vortex_Dregn_26.jpg File:Vortex_Dregn_24.jpg File:Vortex_Dregn_21.jpg File:Vortex_Dregn_20.jpg File:Vortex_Dregn_18.jpg File:Vortex_Dregn_17.jpg File:Vortex_Dregn_15.jpg File:Vortex_Dregn_14.jpg File:Vortex_Dregn_13.jpg File:Vortex_Dregn_06.jpg File:Vortex_Dregn_03a.jpg File:Vortex_Dregn_02a.jpg File:U.jpg Card Artwork File:VORTEX_DREGN_N1_STD.png|LV 1. File:VORTEX_DREGN_N2_STD.png|LV 2. File:VORTEX_DREGN_N3_STD.png|LV 3. File:VORTEX_DREGN_N4_STD.png|LV 4. File:VORTEX_DREGN_N5_STD.png|LV 5. Full Artwork VORTEX DREGNMT N1 HD 673.png VORTEX_DREGNMT_N2_HD_673.png VORTEX_DREGNMT_N3_HD_673.png VORTEX_DREGNMT_N4_HD_673.png VORTEX_DREGNMT_N5_HD_673.png 10417697_10152639890909180_845024818695628530_n.jpg|Dregn in the official manga. 1vvf.jpg|Webcomic Dregn (Reunion) Dregncr background.jpg|Cr announcement background 21068.jpg|Cr announcement banner Link to concept sketches. Category:Featured Articles Category:Vortex Males Category:Mythic Category:Vortex